


Someone Like You

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Boys In Love, Community: comment_fic, Desire, First Kiss, First Love, Lust, M/M, Making Love, Sweet/Hot, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; SPN, Sam/Dean, Can't get you out of my head</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sagaluthien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/gifts).



Dean can’t stop thinking about Sam. About his soft kissable lips and his adorable dimples, those beautiful sparkling hazel eyes and his long sexy legs, that pert smooth ass that he could bounce a nickel off of. Sam is gorgeous and breathtaking, and he’s oblivious to it all—as if the young man isn’t aware of the sensual effect he has on his big brother. Dean tries to keep his feeling at bay, he truly does, but with each passing day he weakens and the desire grows stronger, and he craves Sam with every breath he takes.

One day he snaps. His thirst for Sam overpowers him and his wants and needs get the best of his heart. They get into the motel and he grabs Sam, spinning him around and shoving him down onto the oversized bed. He climbs on top of Sam and kisses his startled brother, lips hungry and eager to taste the sweetness of those lips, and when he isn’t pushed away but instead pulled closer, Dean sets his lips and teeth to Sam’s neck. 

He kisses wet and hot, and sink his teeth into the smooth skin, laying a claiming love bite. Dean hears Sam moan his name with a broken whimper and he feels him shake with sparks of passion; he grinds his hips against Sam’s, feeling a creamy damp spot on the cloth of his tight jeans. He’s hard and aching, and spilling pre-cum, and Sam is clearly as affect as him, if his twitching cock is anything to go by. 

Sam wraps his arms around Dean’s neck and tips his head back, baring his throat, giving himself to his big brother. Dean kisses the delicate flesh then he kisses Sam passionately as they begin grinding together. He shudders with the thought of sinking into Sam, imagining how tight and warm Sam’s little hole would be wrapped snugly around his dick. He wants the passion so badly but he has to know if Sam craves it too, he has to be certain.

Dean breaks the kiss and hovers over Sam, gazing down into lust blow eyes that are dark with heat and want. “Tell me you want this, Sammy. Please.” 

Sam answers by pulling Dean into a kiss, thus sealing their fates of love and passion. 

Life is a very fragile and precious thing, and so easily can it be taken away. The Winchesters know Death, personally, and with the dangerous life they live the time they have is a gift, a special treasure they are grateful for. They try to make every moment count, from a simple enjoyment like savoring a delicious cup of coffee to listening to a favorite song while riding down an open strip of road. Most nights they dream of family, of smiles and hugs, not nightmarish visions, and those are good nights. Other nights are darker, terrible nightmares that savage their minds. The good dreams are the ones they keep in mind to bring a smile to their faces. 

Every moment of their lives is special, even more so when they are in bed making love, holding each other tenderly and sharing loving kiss as they writhe in pleasure. When Sam rides Dean, his strong body gently rocking to and fro, arms woven around Dean’s neck to cradle him lovingly, the younger Winchester gazes into his brothers beautiful green eyes, blushing when he meets an adoring and devoted look. Sam's his hips are rocking with a slow motion back and forth, unrushed in his pace as he kisses his beloved brother. Dean thrusts up into the silky warm heat of Sam’s body, grinding hips soft and slow, his pace unhurried as he and Sam treasure the kindhearted, loving moment, savoring it with every heartbeat. 

When Sam comes his body shudders uncontrollably and his hole clenches tight around Dean’s thickness, and the elder Winchester brushes soft lips across his temple, kissing Sam sweetly as he holds him. 

Afterwards, they cuddle, sharing kisses as they share body warmth, both blissful and content. Laying still, his breathing evening out, Sam slept in Dean's arms, safe and loved. Each moment is very precious for the Winchesters; any day could be their last. In times like this Sam and Dean cling to one another, hoping for more time with their soul mate. 

♥END♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/104494.html?thread=23076398#t23076398)


End file.
